


Ebony and Chiffon

by TropicalHalo



Series: promnis week 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Ignis loves ebony and prompto, Love Confessions, M/M, Promnis Week Aug 2020, only prompto can steal iggy's ebony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo
Summary: Ignis loves very few things more than he oved Ebony, Prompto being one of those things. Prompto adores Ignis and just wants him to have nice things.Promnis Week 2020 Day 4: Camping | Ebony
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	Ebony and Chiffon

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis loves Prompto more than ebony don't @ me
> 
> Hi I abuse the word Ebony in this fic, thank you every for all the lovely comments and leaving kudos on my Promnis week fics so far! I'm so happy you all seem to be enjoying my silly stories (*≧▽≦)

It was no secret Ignis loved Ebony brand coffee. Every morning Ignis made a fresh pot of coffee from instant Ebony and during their car rides he sipped on a can of iced ebony coffee. Ignis loved Ebony, it was just the right mix of bitter and sweet in a can. The coffee was rich and more importantly,  _ caffeinated. _ The other three teased him about loving Ebony a bit  _ too _ much, perhaps he was a bit of a coffee addict. 

There were very few things Ignis loved more than Ebony: Noctis, his job, cooking, his friends, and...Prompto. He bit his lip, somehow everyone had caught on to the fact he was head over heels for the blonde but the blonde remained miracuously oblivious. He takes a sip of his Ebony and sighs in contentment, the sun has yet to rise. The group of four agreed to get up early today to pick up their rewards for completing a couple of expensive hunts. 

Breakfast was a simple affair of toas, bacon, and yogurt with fresh fruit. Ignis took another sip of his coffee and flipped another piece of bacon. Gladio arrived shortly after from his morning jog when the sky began to look a bit brighter than before and Ignis was down to half a cup of coffee.

“Hey Iggy-” Gladio yawns as he stretches, Ignis holds out a plate just as he speaks again.

“What’s for br-oh thanks!”Gladio thanks Ignis again before sitting by the fire to eat. Ignis hums in acknowledgement then perks up.

The rustling of the tent caught his attention. Ignis takes a sip of his coffee and turns to see a tuft of blonde hair poking out from the tent. He smiles from behind his cup as a bleary-eyed Prompto emerges from the tent, still clinging onto sleep apparently. He yawns and makes his way over to Ignis still half asleep. 

“Mmmnoorning Iggyyyy…” He yawns and leans against the man, he nuzzles into his shoulder and sighs, happily leeching his warmth. Ignis’s heart swells with affection for the adorable creature clinging to him, he sets his cup down then wraps his arm around then blonde, delighting in the physical contact. He looked up and could see Gladio grin deviously, Ignis shot him a warming look but Gladio’s shit eating grin just wider. “Good morning Prompto, did you sleep well?” 

He groans and shakes his head. “Nooooo stupid hunt. Was all sore, couldn’t sleep.” Ignis frowns at that. “I thought you said one potion was enough?” The day before Prompto was body slammed by a garula and landed on his side, Ignis had fretted over him and given him a potion. The gunner claimed to be fine afterwards despite Ignis’s numerous prods of “Are you sure?” 

“It was, it’s just soreness.” Prompto pouts and oh did Ignis have to cling to every bit of his self control not to kiss those jutted out lips of his. He almost loses all self control and leans in close to Prompto’s face before jerking back. 

Instead Ignis hands Prompto a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee. “Go eat Prompto, you’ll need your energy for today.” Prompto nods and thanks Ignis in a low voice with a soft smile which leaves the ‘adviser breathless. Why. Was. He. So. Cute?

* * *

Prompto is sleeping in the passenger's seat again. Ignis glances over at his friend with concern clear in his eyes. Noctis frowns when he hears a soft whimper come from the blonde. “Poor guy, he’s been having trouble sleeping lately, you know it’s bad if I’m not sleeping either.” 

Gladio closes his book and glances over at Prompto. “Yeah, he’s been getting out of bed in the middle of the night and walking around trying to burn himself out enough to get some rest, but he hasn’t been doing so hot lately.”

Ignis frowns and taps the steering wheel thoughtfully, perhaps he should brew some tea for Prompto to drink, he did have herbs that are supposed to aid in relaxing the body for sleep. They were about 15 minutes out from the haven at this point so he could let the blonde sleep a bit longer. The sky was directly overhead, but they had finished their hunt quicker than anticipated so they were making camp.

They arrive at the haven and Noctis and GLadio get out to set up the tent and start a fire. Ignis shuts off the engine and gently shakes Prompto awake. “Prompto? Get up, we’ve arrived.” His violet-blue eyes crack open and he yawns, rubbing his eyes. “Mm Iggy? Have already?” 

“Yes, you slept the whole way here.” Ignis says and then gets out of the car and rounds over to Prompto’s side to open the door for him. The blonde stands up shakily, ignis is worried for a second he’ll fall back into the car. “Ohhh I see…thanks Iggy.” 

“My pleasure.” Then he takes off a glove and presses the back of his hand to Prompto’s forehead, it’s cool. “You aren’t running a fever, are you alright Prompto? You haven’t been sleeping.” 

Prompto sighs and rubs his arm, averting his eyes. “Prompto, if something’s wrong you need to tell me, we’re a team. If we hide things from one another we put ourselves at risk.” 

“I know Iggy, I just- I don’t know, everything is so confusing and messed up and I can’t sleep because I’m worrying I’m just so useless to the team-” His breath hitches as he chokes out the last sentence.

Ignis squeezed his shoulder. “Oh Prompto, why didn’t you say something sooner?” 

“I didn’t want to burden you guys, especially not Noct after Insomnia fell.” 

Ignis shook his head “Prompto, you are not, never have, nor ever will be a burden. You hold just as much import as the rest of us.” 

Prompto swallows thickly, there’s a tell tale moisture forming in his eyes, but Ignis pretends not to notice lest he embarrass Prompto. “Thanks Iggy, you always know what to say.” 

“It’s my pleasure darling, now come let’s go set up camp hmm?” Prompto nods and wipes his eyes. The two grab the remaining equipment and food from the trunk and join the other two who had the tent half-pitched. 

Prompto yawns yet again and rubs his eyes sleepily. He reaches into the cooler and grabs a can of Ebony before cracking it open. Noctis and Gladio freeze at the sound of Prompto opening the sound and turn their heads to him wide-eyed. 

He squints at them and takes a sip. Gladio’s eyes widened and Noctis made cutting motions with his hands. Prompto tilts his head confusedly and Ignis comes up next to him. The other two pale and shoot him pitying looks, wide eyed in horror at Ignis. 

Ignis turns to Prompto and raises his hand. Noctis looks like he’s ready to faint and Gladio hangs his head in despair. Then Ignis presses his hand against the blonde’s back, rubbing it in soothing circles. “Feeling better?” 

Prompto perks up and blinks once, twice, then gives Ignis a bright grin. “Yeah, thanks Iggy! Canned Ebony isn’t that bad actually, might drink it more often, waaaay better than instant.” Ignis hums in agreement. “It is isn’t it? Would you mind helping me with dinner?” 

“Sure!” Prompto chirps and takes another swig. The two head to the stove, leaving behind one slack jawed shield and Prince. 

* * *

Noctis stares at the absolute devil that was his best friend. “You’re insane, absolutely insane, Ignis is going to  _ kill you.” _ Prompto ignored his friend and snatched up the can of Ebony, cake flour, and eggs. “Are you gonna help or not?” Prompto pouted.

“Just because you can touch Spec’s stash of Ebony without him taking your hand off, doesn’t mean the rest of us can!” Prompto giggles and rolls his eyes. “Oh Noct, don’t be so dramatic.” 

Noctis scoffed. “Dramatic, sure. Specs just has a big old crush on you.” Prompto snorted and shook his head. Ignis was just being polite, Noctis was so ridiculous. 

“Whatever ya say Noct.” The Prince sighed exasperatedly, he didn’t have the brain power for these two pining idiots. “I’m going to nap.” Prompto stuck his tongue out at his best friend but Noctis had already disappeared into the other room to take a nap.

Prompto turned back to the ingredients laid out on the table and the recipe(h) on his phone. He had a couple hours to get this done. The four of them were staying at the Leville in Galdin Quay for a bit because they had worked up enough money from their incessant hunting to splurge a bit on actual beds.

There was a kitchenette that Prompto decided to take advantage of to make a gift for Ignis. He did so much for all of them, he deserved something nice too! Prompto asked Gladio to keep Ignis busy for a couple hours, so Gladio had dragged Ignis out to the bookstore under the pretense of finding some made up novel and a gift for Iris (which he had been planning on getting before), leaving Prompto and Noctis in their hotel room. 

He had an idea of what he wanted to make for Ignis so he found a recipe, gathered the ingredients, and now he was separating egg whites into a bowl and sifting cake flour with the other dry ingredients. 

He hummed as he combined the dry ingredients and wet ingredients into a gooey cake batter then began the process of adding the stiff meringue into the batter and then pouring it into a greased and flour dusted cake pan before popping it into the oven. 

Clinking and running water can be heard as he washed the dirtied dishes, humming a chocobo song. He hoped Ignis like the cake, he bit his lip nervously. He just hoped he hadn’t messed up the cake before he even got to decorating. 

The timer dings and Prompto dries his hand and takes out the cake, poking it with a toothpick to see if it’s ready. It comes out clean, perfect. Then he pops the cake in the fridge and sets to work making the icing for the cake, mixing ebony, chocolate, confectioners sugar and whipped cream in to make a creamy, Ebony flavored mass which he dumps into a piping bag. 

The cake comes out of the fridge and Prompto carefully pipes the frosting along the outside of the cake, it’s definitely not as sleek as Ignis’s, a little shaky, but still presentable enough thankfully. Then he adds a finishing touch of some regular whipped cream on top along with a strawberry. 

Prompto let out a breath and then dusted his hands free of confectioners sugar, admiring his work. “Ooooh man this looks good! I hope Iggy likes it!” He cheerfully clears away the dishes yet again and then pops the cake into the fridge to chill yet again. 

By the time Ignis and Gladio arrive Prompto is sitting on a chair in the main room looking through his pictures from today. “Yo Blondie.” Prompto looks up waves at them casually, Ignis notes that he has some flour smeared on his cheek, curious. 

“Ya got a little something on your cheek there Chocobutt.” Gladio chuckles and Prompto rubs his freckled cheek. “Did I get it?” 

“Destroyed it.” Gladio gives him a thumbs up and sets down their supplies. “Nice.” Then he disappears into the bedroom where Noctis was napping. Ignis scowled, of course Gladio would stick him with Prompto, not that he wasn’t thrilled, any time with Prompto was a delight, but Gadio was a git. 

“I suppose that means we’re sharing tonight then.” Ignis says neutrally. Prompto hums in acknowledgement, fidgeting nervously. Ignis found that a bit odd. “Is something the matter Prompto?” He places a hand gently on his shoulder. 

Prompto looks up at him with wide eyes and then smiles nervously. “Y-yeah, I uh...wanna show you something actually. Well more like I wanna give you something, a gift.” He trails off and swallows, Ignis had an unreadable expression on his face. 

“A gift? For me? Oh Prompto, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Ignis speaks rather warmly. His features soften and is that a hint of red on his cheeks? Prompto stands and heads to the fridge. “No way dude! You always do so much for all of us, I wanted to do something for you too! You helped me a lot Iggy, think of it as a thank you. Sooo tada!” He pulls out a decorated cake from the fridge.

Ignis’s heart flipped and the flour on Prompto’s cheek made so much sense now. “Did you make that for me?” A shy smile passes over Prompto’s lips and he nods. Affection wells in his chest, oh he could kiss Prompto for an eternity, this sweet, kind hearted soul had  _ made him a cake. _

Ignis grins widely and Prompto’s knees go weak. Prompto loved Ignis’s smile, he was so happy to be the source of that smile. Ignis makes his way over to Prompto and takes the cake from him and sets it on the counter. Then before Prompto could even think a second longer about what was happening, Ignis leaned in and kissed him.

It was soft and chaste, but enough for Prompto’s inside to turn to jelly and his heart to nearly burst from his chest. Ignis pulls back and he stares at the man with wide eyes, lips slightly parted in shock. Ignis froze, his own eyes wide by his brazen actions.

For a long moment neither of them said anything, Prompto was the first to recover surprisingly, “W-well I guess that means you like it?” He blurts out stupidly, cheeks pink. Ignis chuckles, warm and rich, it’s a sound Prompto could listen to all day. 

“I like more than just the cake. Thank you Prompto.” Oh Ignis is also blushing! Prompto is sure he has a dopey grin on his face. “I like you too, Iggy.” 

Another long silence fell over the two as they locked eyes, smiling like dorks at each other. “Astrals guys! Are you gonna stand there staring at each other like love sick teenagers all night or what?” The moment is broken by Gladio rolling his eyes as he leaned against the doorway, Noctis yawned and made his way out of the room. “Finally! Took you guys long enough.” 

Ignis and Prompto exchange looks and burst out laughing. “Shall we cut the cake, darling?” Prompto somehow defies all odds and turns even redder at the pet name, nodding. Ignis chuckles and then grabs a knife and cuts four slices of cake. 

Prompto hands Ignis a fork and watches the man take a bite of the cake. Ignis hums in delight and chews thoughtfully. “Chiffon cake with Ebony?” He says in surprise and Prompto nods. “Yep! How does it taste?” Ignis grins then presses a kiss to his cheek. “Like it was made with love darling, thank you.” 

Prompto laughs “No problem Iggy.” And takes a bite of the Ebony cake, leaning against the Adviser. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'l see you guys tomorrow for day 5 aaahhhhh ⊂((・▽・))⊃


End file.
